Celebrity Combination/Quotes
:(Skylark Pad; "Find Your Voice" soundtrack playing; Chip and Britney dancing together) :Candy: I tell you, my big brother along with pop diva Britney Britney is such an amazing couple for as long as I can remember. :Timmy: They sure are. :Candy: (looks aside and sees Francis) Uh-oh. Inbred crudity alert. :(Francis holding flowers walking straight to Britney Britney; stretching sounds were heard off-screen; Francis walking away with his underwear over his head revealing Britney gave him a wedgie) :Francis: (love struck) She touched me. She really touched me. :Timmy: So, how exactly did Chip and Britney first met? :Candy: Man, it was a great day for Chip. It was the happiest time of his life. (flashback) It started when we were about your age. (Young Chip and Candy painting their house walls) We were helping our daddy paint the house until a hip hop van showed up in our driveway. :(Van parks near the Skylarks driveway) :Young Candy: What's that? :Young Chip: I don't know, but that is a rocking van. :Candy: (heard) A group of dancers and their teacher walked out introducing themselves as The Agile Angels. Oh, boy, were they a dance crew not to mess with. Anyway, their teacher told us that their van had flat tires, so we took him to our dad to help him out. He also asked us, (as the dance teacher is seen speaking) "Are you guys professional painters?" Chip responded,... :Young Chip: Yes, sir. We once painted bathroom walls. :Candy: Ha, ho, man! Weren't we in a lot of trouble when we found out that we accidentally painted the bathroom walls making it look like a different gender? Chip did him a favor by spray painting his dancers hair, so he did just that while I took the dance teacher to my dad. :(Young Candy walks the dance teacher into the house) :Candy: (heard) The dancers formed a line while Chip puts his hair spray can into place. He really made the dancers look like they ain't rookies. (Chip spraying the dancer's hairs) A soft shake and spraying here, a little hard spraying on the sides there, finally, we went to the last dancer which turns out to be the future pop diva herself, Britney Britney. (Chip with his eyes wide open and dropped his hair spray can) Chip drops the hair spray just like that and she says,... :Young Britney: What's the matter? Are you too good to spray my hair or something? :Candy: (heard) Chip says... :Young Chip: Not at all. You're too good for me to paint. I wouldn't touch something that's already perfect looking. :(Young Chip and Britney making flirty looks at each other) :Candy: (heard) A couple hours later, the van was fixed, the Agile Angels left... (van drives away; camera turns to young Chip and Britney holding hands) and Britney stayed. :(flashback over) :Timmy: Cool. One question though. What kind of relationship would it feel like when it comes to celebrity to celebrity relationships? :Britney: It's a work in progress, Timmy. It's a work in progress. :Candy: C'mom, everyone. Let's go buy some pizza. Drinks are on me. :(Candy, Chip, Britney, with Timmy, Ivan, Timantha, Chloe with their fairies disguised as butterflies walk off-screen) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quote Pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts